Blue exorcist fanfic: New beginnings
by theghostlygossip
Summary: terra a nice boy comes to true cross academy he wants to be an knight exorcist when he gets there he gets an unexpected hit with love from anouther boy but he brushes it to the side or does he? wait and see what happens and what happened to terra (Yaoi or boyxboy)
1. Chapter 1 strange boy

chapter 1

the strange boy

I get drop off in front of True Cross Academy by the car mesphisto sent me i grabed my bags and started to walk up the stairs. i saw a droopy eyed white dog in front of the huge doors. i kneeled down "are you lost little one" as soon as i went to pet it a huge puff of pink smoke came up and there was a man there i looked up surprised but it isnt any more surprising that i can walk through walls and float but im not a demon makes nosense or able to turn my body into a soild black diamond or my eye can sense demons it turns red when i see them weird huh. "well do get up i see your eye is activated" said mesphisto he helped me up.

"how do you know about my eye" i asked. "terra we know a great deal about you actually" he said swing his umbrella around. "well follow me your a little late but thats not your fault ill have to take that up with the driver" he said. we walked for awhile he showed me around he pulled out a key and opened a door we where in a colorful hallway. "this way" i followed him some more he knocked on the one door a boy with 3 moles on his face answered the door. "hello yukio this is terra your new student he was a little late but thats not his fault" he looked at me "i hope you like your new class" with he left my eye didnt go down so i knew there was anouther one great. "hello terra im yukio okumura call me mr okumura please and dont kill rin please" he gave a smile why would kill this rin i walked in and now i know why i scaned him to see how strong he was "well he is the son of-" what i thought until yukio put a hand over my mouth and pulled me to the side.

"what" i asked. "nobody else know that rin is a demon please keep that to your self please" he looked conserened like a lot so i noded and planed to keep it a secret. true i got mine as well yukio gave me a seat and it was pretty quit for the rest of the day the final bell rang and i walked out i felt a tap on my shoulder a short blond girl was behind me "um i im sorry if i was bothering you" she stamered i smiled softly "you werent bothering me do you need help um". "huh uh no you left this at your desk and my name is sheimi" she handed me my journal for that class. "thank you i definatly need that for the test tomorrow" she walked away joining rin at first it bothered me to have him in the class but i guess i have to know a little more before say anything else i went to my dorm my bags where there on the bed i decided to take a quick shower so i did. i came out it was freezing i hated that i heard a knock at the door. "ill be there in a minute" i yelled i put my boxers and my sweats on and i walked to the door. it was bon, shiema and konekaru those three are like a dynamic treo. "can i help you" i asked drying my hair. "we thought you might need help with your homework since your new" said bon.

"aw thats sweet of you guys to think of me come in please" i gave them smile they all turned red i didnt mind if they like me. we spent almost the whole night studying and talking. then i heard bon stomach shiema started laughing. "dude that was loud" shima said between laughs. "shut up i havent eaten anything yet" said bon. "well what time is it" i asked rubbing my eyes. "6:30"said konekaru, "well that is late you guys want something" i asked.

"can you cook" asked bon. "of course i can i even got a mini stove top in here just in case i want to make a little midnight snack" i started to drool a little i wiped off the drool and made us some food. "terra this is great your like a house wife" said shima. "not not that your girly man i mean" i got what shima was doing he was trying give a compliment or trying to hit on me but either way i walked over him and rufted his hair i through out there paper plates and things and they left i ate alittle more after that and study a little more i want to pass this test tomorrow

next day

"alright everyone your test are back" said yukio. "terra do you mind if i say yours out loud" yukio asked giving me a smile. terra are you okay shima asked. i didnt hear them but i knew they were calling me i just was out of it i had a dream last night about my past and i didnt like it i hated rembering about what happened. i felt a tap on my shoulder a gave a full swing and poped rin right in the face and i grab his arm from behind and placed my hand on his elbow ready to snap his arm. "terra! i dont know whats wrong with today but your out of it" yukio yelled. everyone was looking at me i was back at reality. i looked down at rin and picked him up from his spot. he gave me the death glare

"what was that for!" rin yelled then he got calmer look when he saw my tears. i couldnt hold back anymore im such a cry baby and i just made a fool of my self in front of my classmates. "i i im sorry rin" i whiped my tears gave rin some oitment and walked out of the room. him calling after me and yukio and couldnt be in that classroom. i walked to my next class where we train to defeat demons

hope you liked it this is how i wanted the blue exorcist seires i know it might seem a little more weirder but this how i origanilly wanted it


	2. Chapter 2 they know now

chapter 2

they know now

so at my next class everyone was looking at me not in a bad way but in a pitty type of way. rin sat down next to me all i was thinking of was the last class and what happened. a man with slick black hair with a gray beard mark walks in.

"hello everyone today where going up against a really tough demon there able to read minds and aslong your looking me right now they wont tap into your minds and use your thoughts against you TERRA PAY ATTENTION" he yelled twoards the end. rin nudge me i listen. "if they get ahold of your thoughts before i let you guys go then they will project your memories from past events in front of everyone" he said.

and with me thats a big no no i dont want them to know what i was

rin pov

man this dudes ugly i wonder what terra was thinking about in class today he cried i wanted to hug him but he left before i could. i wish he would be more open to me or sheimi. "alright terra i would like you to repeat what what i jusst said" said the teacher. he walked over to terra, terra was out of it his eyes where all blue it was weird then theres a kid in front of us. he looked like terra. "come in terra" said a man. so it is terra. terra droped his cover slip thing and was fully naked we all gasped.

"i payed good money for you well at least thats your prices tell me terra why do you do this" said the man. terra was sucking off the guy.

"well i supose you cant answer me now can you, SUCK DEEPER" said the man. he grabed terras head and pushed it in further. "ahhh thats it now you got it and i got you for the whole week too". the man played with terra entrance shoving three fingers in his entrance. "oooh your lose your sucha whore youve done this before havent you". he pulled terra off and flung him on the floor he hand cuffted terra and banged him on the floor terras face killed me that blank face. then the scence changed terra looked a lot older maybe 12 he looked 9 in the last one. terra looked around and pulled a huge blade out of his heart there was a door he opened it there was a demon there terra killed the demon with ease."professor are you there what do i do" i heard him.

"terra can you hear me" asked the teacher. "yes", "okay terra you need to find the demon in your memories so looked for him you need to go to the worst memory you had". "alriright" he replied and he thought of it and it was bad like bad. there terra was getting banged by two guys in his entrance two guys in his mouth banging him there and two guys fraping on him. then it stoped a whole bunch of faces came up chanting whore to terra i wanted to help him but i could break terras spirit because of the demon. he fell to the ground holding his head he slamed his sword into the ground used that to get up he just stood there for a couple of minuets and he snaped.

"I AM NOT A WHORE" he yelled and killed the demon. and he came to reaitly crying this time i ran to him and hugged him he cryed harder in my shirt. i didnt care what terra did i loved him like as a lover there i said it jeez i can hear the fangirls going off that likes yaoi.

"now yoyou know what hahappend to me" he said. terra you where forced to do that wernt you i asked. he rubed his eyes put his sword away cough a little and started his story.

"ill start from the begining after my parents died my dads family wanted nothing to do with me said i was satans child because i can go through walls float and lift things with a power i dont know what i am but im not a demon but either way with no other option i went to a guy and asked him for some change"

terras pov

flash back

terra age 9

"sir can have some change please"

"how about you give me that body and i give it to you" (he grab my face and gave me a rough kiss)

later at his place

"strip!"

i begin striping he grabed my member a little bit

"your still a virgin i can smell it this is gonna feel good for me"(with out putting any lube on or in my ass he shoved it and began banging me fast)

"sir please go slower it hurts"

(he just kept getting faster when i begged for him to stop)

"you want extra right"

"yes"

"then shut up and hate rebilous kids your not the only kid who does this and your not the first for me banging kids is my hobby"

(he realsed inside of me blood and cum poured out)

"heres you money whore"

flash back ended

"i was so sore i couldnt even walk but it payed for the week then i got more people even asking me to be there whore for the whole week other payed me to bang them and act as there kid for the week but every week i would make a grand i had to do this, i couldnt even go to an ophnage because my dads family called all of them in japan and said if this child came in to the orphange then youll be cursed and he

will kill you trust me ive tried,some the guys that would get would beat me up and whip me or burn there cigerettes into my body or just burn my skin, then i came here and it changed my life i stoped giving my body for people". i got up and dusted off my shirt.

"terra how old where you when you stoped giving your body" asked sheimi "oh sorry i shoudnt have asked" she added. i gave her a smile and grabed her hands. "I was 14 when i stopped" i said.

"and how old are you now asked" izumo. i laughed

"im 15". they all looked surprised "i just have one request from all of you please dont tell anyone and if you do and if i find out youll be dead please just keep it to your selves". they all noded i gave rin anouther hug and left the room and went back to my room and took a shower i havent told anyone what i did i fet like i could trust them and especially rin hes been really great throught his whole thing. i kinda like him but i cant see him likeing me back

hope you like it please read all of the next chapter it would be nice


	3. Chapter 3 attack of the ghoul part 1,2

chapter 3

attack of the ghoul

i got into the classroom late nobody yelled at me for it. because i think they knew i was a little out of it. "hey terra you feel anybetter" asked rin. "oh um yea i feel a little better" i replied then the coversation went cold i sat down. "there is a test coming up and there is a camp for students fill out this form of what mister or title". i knew what i wanted. i wanted to be a knight i already have a sword so i filled out the form and gave it to yukio. everybody looked at me "terra you already know what your going for" asked rin.

i pulled out my huge sword and drove into a demon that was right there. "does that answer your question" i said smiling a little so i didnt come across that i hated him. "um yea that answer my question perfectly" rin said he mouth to the ground. i shut his jaw "you might catch a coal tar and trust me there nasty" i said. he just looked at me there was something differnt about him i just brushed it to the side.

"now to summon your demon is a hard task you must have the will power to do it and not a weak heart" said the teacher i couldnt do it and couple of the classmates got it like sheimi and izumo. izumo was braging about her self. and the rest of the day sheimi was like a dog following and listening to izumo

rins pov

great terras gonna be here with the rest of the class. great i know i like terra but seeing him shirtless is a mega nose bleed. i saw the rest class i looked for terra he wasent there. maybe he wasent coming maybe he felt aquard being here. "hey wheres terra shouldnt he be here" asked sheimi. i shrugged it wasent until i saw wind joining together into a huge ball and then despersing. there was terra he grabed his head he was spining. bon ran up to him to catch him because he almost fell i was pissed that i didnt do it. terra looked really hot in his outfit he had on.

his shirt was open all the way to see his body his hair was wet and all messy but cute and shorts looked like he took a shower.

"sorry im late i was taking a shower then i forgot that we were supose to come here and i hurried up here i thought that spell would help but now i just feel like crap and then before i came here i fell on the ground and my leg is killing me today is just not a good day ha ha" he was so cute when he talked sometimes

"wait a minute are you okay your leg isnt broken is it"i asked walking to him bon looked pissed that i close to him but i didnt care hes a friend stop hogging him.

"oh no i can still walk on it i just cant do a whole lot like running"he smiled he floated a little bit he was like a ghost. and we all went in the "horror dorm" acording to bon. "so terra you really can float" said izumo. he gave her the death glare man he was filled with attuide today. or he hated the izumo was using sheimi because terra isnt mean well not yet.

"did you think i was lying" he said surprsling soft. that shut her up terra had his ways with things i wanted to know more about him as a person. and not what he was in the past. izumo and her friend went and took a bath sheimi followed "i need some air".

terra pov

being in here was the ideal sich but it was nice. "hey terra what else can you do with your powers and how heavy is that sword" asked shima. "well i cant really do more then that and the weight of the sword well i think its light here see how heavy it is for youself" i said i pulled my sword out and handed it to shima. he fell straight to the ground "that thing is super heavy" he said i laughed "or you dont have any muscles"

bon wanted to try next he didnt last long either i sensed something bad. "terra is there something wrong" asked konekaru. i ran my leg spliting in pain then the scream i was too late but rin was there. i swung at it the thing grabed my sword. it was strong and im really strong but with my leg it didnt really make it an option for me to take this any longer. i fell to one knee my sword was about to cut me in half when rin distracted it

"rin no!" i yelled he didnt listen sheimi help me up i threw my sword and i missed yukio came in and shot and it ran off i grabed my sword out of the wall. TERRA! YOUR LEG sheimi yelled it was a bloody mess i saw the blood where i was and then the trail of blood crap im gonna have to clean this up later i looked up from the blood and saw rin shirtless it made me red i could feel it but sheimi layed me flat on the ground and rin was right next to me.

"alright terra you have two options but we have to move quick you can either A remove your pants and pull up your boxers or underwear or rip the pant leg off"

i didnt even think about it i riped the pant leg i didnt people to see me that exposed. "ni i need some " after awhile yukio sewed up my leg i so used to it i couldnt even feel it. i was done yukio lifted my shirt a little and felt around my body to see f there was anything else his hands where soft. terra lay on your stomach please i think i found something without even thinking i turned.

i forgot my back was scared by the constant tourture to me by my old job. "terra your back is scared" said rin. i turned back around. "you know how i said some of the guys would tourture me well thats what i meant by it i even got some of them in front" i took off my shirt and pointed to the spots in my pectoral region it was bad at least my face wasent like that "im surprised you guys didnt see it earilier my shirt was wide open" i got up slowly rin and yukio helped me up.

"rin you will assit terra until his leg gets better because he cant walk on his own" said yukio. rin went all white and nodded. we where both out of the bathroom i had to clean this blood i had on me, some even got on my stomach nasty. "um rin can you walk me to my room then back to boys bathroom i need to wash up" rin went white again

rins pov

my heart was racing seeing terra naked was a huge mega nose bleed. i couldnt leave him alone either crap what im i gonna do terra grabed some close he looked weird with out the other pant leg. but his legs were beatuful. he was just perfect he gray eyes and a cute face and smile, his perfect toned body and his black hair was amazing which was never really messy. i loved him for his perfectness i grabed some cloths too "you dont mind if i take one with you do you?" terra smiled and said sure and we walked into the bathhouse it was empty until bon, shima or kone come down here terra already stripped he had a twoel wraped around his waist. "how did you do that so quick" i asked. "oh i uh hurried up and did it without you looking at me" he smiled and i striped.

terra turned around and didnt look i taped him on the shoulder. "its okay to look" i said. he was already in the water and made sure his towel was covering everything. i did the same thing terra unwraped his towel a little bit i didnt see anything not that i was looking he wiped off the blood that was on him dunked his head under the water took some shampoo and scrubed his head. "ah this feels so nice" he said his body was nearly out of the water except for his waist

he was a little taller then me about a good inch that was it . "whats the matter rin" he looked at me i looked up "oh nothing terra im fine" i replied i knew what i wanted to do to him and that was to kiss him but would he hate me. "rin mind if i do something" he asked i agreed to what ever terra wanted to do.

he walked over and started to wash my hair if felt so good i moan a little in pleasure. at somebody playing with my hair. i forgot about my tail thats why i had my towel on i didnt want him to see it. i moved faster put my tail back in the towel.

"rin calm down i already know its okay, your secret is safe with me now just lean back and let me finish" he whispered into my ear. "wait how do you know what i am" he pointed to his eye it had a cool deisgn on the side looked like makup a little bit and his eye was red.

"i scanned you on the first day when i came here and thats what yukio stoped me from saying it out loud i wanted to tell you this for awhile but i didnt know how ha ha" he said we got out and got dressed i went to my room and he went to his he waved i waved back now i know im really in love with him he was perfect for me

attack of the ghoul part 2

thanks for reading up until this point but i wanted the ghoul thing all in one thing so

rin pov

i had a dream about terra again touching me and woke up with a hard on. its getting worse i have to confess to him he hast to know my feelings. if hated me because of it i wouldnt be mad. it was still dark i was brushing my teeth izumo came down stairs. "heres your shirt back i washed it thank you for last night". "wow you really did washed it" i said it smelled really nice. "well it smelled bad" she whipped back at me.

"it did" oh well later that day she and bon where fighting with each other. and we all got punished for it. terra lifted up the rock thing after yukio left that was probably like a paper weight/ to him hes really strong then the light went out. terra looked around frantically but didnt do anything then that ghoul demon walked in. "alright i had enough with this peice of shit you will not survive the end of the night" terra was a little mad i heard it in voice. but terras who entire body was a soild black diamond. he pulled out his sword the ghouls sprayed something on him. all you heard was his painful grunts and cracking his left arm and legs were as well he got up.

"terra stop your already hurt dont make it worse" bon yelled for once i agreed with him. sheimis ni was doing something. "rin grab terra i dont want him to get hurt" yelled sheimi there was a wall of thick roots where terra was standing. "sheimi you did great now i can kill this thing". i cant rely on terra hes already hurt as is and now that ghoul split in two.

terra pov

rin left and the other part of the ghoul came through i got up and heard screeching of the rock againts rock those would be my legs shima was knocked over to the other side i kept it distracted for bon. bon kept chanting the bible to find the right one to banish the demon. that acid was making me miss the demon im so helpless i couldnt help my friends i finally hit it and choped off its arm. then bon found the right one and banished it the gas made me feel like im not here.

rin pov

i came back in terra standing there his sword went away he saw me. "RIN!" he did one of spinnig hug things his legs sounded like crap. he tilted my head back looked at it for hot second and kissed me. surprsing for a rock diamond thing his lips where surprsiling soft. i turned beat red and terra looked up to see yukio he did the same thing to him. and he was escorted out to the infermary. it was silent and we all went to the infermary we all had to get patched up.

terra was sleeping or i thought i sat down on a chair yukio all hooked us up and helped us . terra blinked his eyes open he freaked out a little before realising were he was. "how did i get here" he asked i walked over to him and sat on he bed. he looked like shit his arm shit as well he should have pushed him self. "you helped all of us in fight with the ghoul thing and sheimi too" i said. "i didnt help i was helples i couldnt even help you guys im such a terriable freind" terra started to terra tear up "and im a cry baby" he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"terra if it wasent for you we would all be dead you pushed your self through that pain you had and kicked that demons ass" bon said he eyes flicked with little bit of light. "really thanks it makes me feel a little better" he said. "oh terra yukio said you should walk around outside for little while to get that gas out of you" i said when i said that terra was up and ready i dont think he liked hospitals for shit. well because you know. this was the perfect chance to confess to terra just me and him and im gonna do it.

terra pov

rin looked a little to happy when we where on are walk he stayed really close it was cute. i liked it having a person that i like being close to me i love it. he stoped me and turned me to face him he got really close his eyes where like staring into my soul. he kissed me i kissed back i wrapped my arms around his neck and made out for a little bit. "terra i like you and i wanted ttto lett you knoow that i love you like as a lover and i was just wondering if you like to go out with me" rin looked like he really meant it my heart was going a mile a minute. i liked rin and he just asked me out and i thought he wouldnt like me.

rin pov

terra just stood there "well is it a yes or a no" he kissed me again "i alwaysed liked you like that too i thought you wouldnt date me" he kissed me again his lips were so soft like mega soft this dude was pefect. no wonder those dudes that he banged where obssed he was cute. we walked back in because terra was getting cold but me and him decide to keep it a secret. but before we walked in we held hands he was so cute and are coversation well lets just say it was "interesting"

flash back

"so im i the girly figure in this relationship" i asked playfully

"i wouldnt mind if you where ;)"(he chuckled)

"not funney i a point you as the girly figure"

"thats fine" (he kissed me on the nose)

"me dating the son of satan wonder whats that gonna be like"

(i kissed him) " i hope its lasts forever"

end of flash back

hope you likeed it i mean i know its long but hey hoped you like it and stay wonderful


	4. Chapter 4 Never knew

chapter 4

never knew

rins pov

Mr and ha ha i wishs but i cant get married its still too soon we havent even done did the do yet. dont get me wrong i would love to do that but hey i couldnt bring my self to do that to him.

i told terra that it was the exwire exam after we got back to normal i woke up and i saw sheimi there. "What where you watching me will i sleep not that i would care" i had to make it seem like i wasent dating terra. terra came throught the door.

"terra what are you doing here" i asked getting up to help him. "i can walk rin and yukio told me you guys would be here so he thought i might worry if i didnt know where my friends are his exact words" terra looked around. we all heard thudding on the top floor we told sheimi to wait here. terra did the transportion spell and we where there yukio on the ground face down a huge blob demon was there groweling ever time it moved i pulled out my sword so did terra. "terra dont kill yourself you still havent recovered yet" i said. terra just laughed we went for norhouse the blob grabed me terra couldnt run so he fast walked he was pushing himself though. terra cut the arm of the demon norhouse wasent giving up he got terra in the front shoulder. he threw holy water at me "true you might be part human but you still weakness to holy water" he said.

terras pov

i felt so usless i went for yukio he got my shoulder i could move it but it hurt. i looked at rin his sword was about stab norhouse in the head. "what are you" rin asked. norhouse looked at rin "im a surviver of the blue knight" well that was shocking norhouse wanted rin dead that was the dude who was are summoner teacher i cant believe i forgot his name. im good at faces not at names. "i will never forgive any demon that includes the son of satan i will not have any demon living even if it means i die trying" he hit rin with a demon arm. my heart stoped rin i was trying to call out i couldnt do anything i felt like i wasent here. i got up and walked ot him "did that make you feel any better" rin said in a reaspy voice. "rin!" yukio called out.

"if you think your still not satisfied i can handle more im used to it pick the time and the place and ill be there" rin put his sword back in to the sheath. "but you gotta promise me one thing that you wont bring inscent people into this" rin had a piont though norhouse was doing stupied stuff and he should have been thinking this through. "dont think for a second this is over for the both of you" he looked at me why me oh well i guess ill find out eventually and he left rin lifted up his shirt a little bit

"your already starting to heal" yukio said i was a little surprised i knew he was a demon but i didnt think he would heal that fast.

"well you know me i healed pretty quickly i guess that means i really am a monster" he looked down smiling i hugged him he hugged back. "sheimi" rin looked over. "aww you two look cute together" she and yukio said together. sheimi helped rin and me. sheimi left it was just me rin and yukio. "hey are you two dating yet" asked yukio. we bother turned red "what ever gave you that idea" i asked stamering.

"well i thought you two would be considering i asked rin to be with you until your leg heals i did that on purpose because rin told me he like you terra" yukio looked so devises when he said that. "so wait you could have helped him the whole time" rin said getting a little mad this hurt because it made me feel i wasent wanted i put my hands over my eyes i didnt want them to see me tear up. "terra whats wrong with you,you okay tell me whats wrong" rin said holding my hands. "so you really dont love me do you im just a little project from yukio arent i" i said rin looked surprised. "what ever gave you that idea of course i love you, you know that" he said smiling.

"what you just said, you said that yukio could have helped me the whole time" i said his face went a little softer. "if it wasent for yukio we would have never met we would never had started to date and when you said that it really hurt me" i said i looked up at him. "im sorry ive never meant it to come out like that" he kissed me he meant what he said he meant that apology. i kissed him back. "well i guess my plan worked" yukio laughed a little

back in class the next day

"well everyone you did well on the exam im treating you dinner" said mesphesto. we all got to a little spot and rin made some stuff." hey terra can i talk to you alone please" asked bon he looked serious but hey he always does. we end up talking in the back of the resurant thing what ever its called. "terra im gonna make this short and simple i love you i wanted to also ask you if you would go out with me" he said that all in one breath dang but i had to tell him that i was dating rin. "bon im dating rin as much as i would like to got out with you but i cant cheat on rin with you but i can do this for you" i kissed him on the lips it was the most i could do for him. "terra you know what im okay that your happy with rin and dont worry your secrets safe with me" he hugged me and we walked back with each other. i sat next to rin shima was kidding around with bon saying bon kissed me and we where dating rin laughed "what did you bon talk about" rin whispered into my ear. i did the same thin back "ill never tell" i winked and and put a finger to my lip.

auther time

hello everyone its jamesstein here yes imma boy who writes yaoi yes i do like my yaoi like Elektel Delusion or Otona Keikenchi where the picture of terra came from

when i was first doing this story i was picturing terra as little shorter then rin but then it got to be taller but not by much.

at first when i was doing this terra was gonna be straight but then i thought well i like rin so why not make it a yaoi that always happens all my storys or at least become yaoi on my fanfiction acount is where i started off i was gonna filip flop between accounts wattpad then fanfiction but i think i like this site little better

i know what your thinking why is a boy writting yaoi isnt that gay and mind i dont give two shits because you guys keep reading dont you

so you guys like it i think i hope i know this chapter was kinda short but ill do anouther auther time in chapter 8 so every 4 chapters if there more then eight more then likely there will be or close to it

well i hope you like it and to all of you slient people who hate your selves dont your yer own specail person and stay loving your sleves


	5. Chapter 5 Halfy fused

i know i might seemed obsessed with this but i want to have the gem fusion thing from steven universe be the next chapter i do not own steven universe but there gonna be a cute scene with rin and terra so please read

"for todays mission you be teamed up into two teams terra youll be pared up with shemi and rin since its an odd number" i nodded still recovering from the ghoul isdent my arms are bandged up from the ghouls acid attacks.

"now the amusment park has been closed off for civillain purposes find the ghost and bring back" we all went are seprate ways i listened and went with rin and shiemi. sheimi was having a tough time walking in that outfit "hey sheimi are you alright" rin asked sheimi was holding in her breath she looked very uncomfortable we cam to a caressel were ther was a little ghost boy sitting there crying after rin yelled at him the ghost touched sheimis boobs and ran off so did she amaimon cam up i knew who he was from reading books.

"well big brother has a little boyfriend thats cute im sure you guys love each other" he moved the sucker from his mouth to the other side. "who are you" rin yelled "hes amiamon king of earth" i said he looked at me it gave me shivers "so the little half knows who i am" he warped out of distance and kicked rin and grabed the koma sword i pulled my out for some reason i couldnt hold up my sword "terra are you alright" rin ran up next to me

"so this is the famous koma sword its funny how your a demon but yet your body is here in assuia but i pull this sword out of its shealth your demon form thats in gehhana is here its vey mind boggling" he kept opening and closing the sword it was like a door to him "will you stop that its annoying" he looked at him in surprise "alright i leave it open" rin launched for him which he quickly move taking off the way. "rin stop here take my sword please dont hurt your self" he looked back as amaimon knocked him to the ground i got in there i got back the koma sword and gave it to rin amaimon was attacking again i put my self in front of rin and something weird happened

ill i saw was a bright light then poof gone i felt sleepy so i went to sleep

terra and rins fusion/normal pov

"you guys can be together now and always as long as were fused" the tall man with a black diamond in the middle of his chest. he had long ebony voluminous hair went to his butt to say the least he was very tall had to be 7'9 he had four sets of eyes a pair at the normal height and on below it on his cheek bones. "so that story was true satan did curse terra to be able to fuse with other demons to make powerful demons interesting now whats your name well terras diamond makes his body so its and illusion" the king of earth looked at me terras real name is obsidian satan made him from rock of hell but he became half human when Satan planted him in his mother which hates him. "my name is rainbow quartz and im here to destroy you" i lunged for amaimon he dogged quickly he knocked me

out damnit the first time im been fused and my ass was handed to me when i woke up i was with all of the students. "guys is this terra" asked shima "shhhhh guys hes waking up" said izumo i get up and rub my head. a girl with red and yellow hair put her sword by my neck "who are you" she asked i got up she shuttered by my height i grabed he sword shit whats going on i lost control of the body. "rin your hurting your self let go of the sword" terra said. "terra your inside of this monster" she asked "no dont hurt him hes my rins fusion" the light returned and i split shit there i go

terras pov

"rin are you alright" i asked him his hand was bleeding "im fine terra" i looked at him and for some reason i wanted to slap him "when we fuse you cant do that because it messes up badly and we cant constrate and rainbow wont like that" i got up and picked up rin, mephisto was there. "wow terra your very special if you can do that i pulled up my sword and put the tip at mephisto forehead. "why did you lie to me mephisto" he looked at me "to hide your true purpose as along as possiable so other demons didnt take you over and used you for bad things" he was telling me the truth i dont know how but he was. "well either way im taking rin to head quarters he needs to be reported" she said

i waited for rins return i stayed with yukio until "is he going to be okay" i asked it was 3:30 in the morning. yukio smiled "yea hes fine he'll be back i hope" he said he looked like he wanted to say more "yukio is there something else you wanted to ask me" he looked at me and blushed "um i was wondering if we can try that fusion thing its for research mephisto wants me to record how many times you fuse and what happens when you fuse" i got up and laughed "sure" i grabed his hands and for some reason the light cam quickly and we were fused

normal pov

the fusion was done the two boys were out of sight and into one person named chrysolite he was a little taller then rainbow quartz. chrysolite had four arms and one set of eyes which had glasses in front of them "well this is interesting whos is this" he picked up the clip bored that looked like a chart and it was named terras fusions yukio was right he was doing this for mephisto. chrys wrote down everything about himself what weapon he used was the last question and that was a rifle due to terras sword and yukios guns it turned into a rifle the fusion wrote down what was and put it away and defused yukio liked that experience he said it was nothing like he had ever felt and that made terra very happy.


	6. Chapter 6

ns pov

me and terra have never been closer before in are relationship especially being fused i felt like i know him better but hes scared about it being bad i think its fine right hopefully i like when where togther especially are fusion knows that either way hes cool

yukio walks in with terra his gem is in the middle of his chest. terra looks a little down but i wont say anything terra sits all the way into the back of the class so i cant even talk to him with out yukio saying something and emberrising me in fornt of the class.

terras pov

im still tryin to figure out what happened with me and rin we were one person but still were seprate and mephestio said that it was a curse by satan great right rin kept looking back i saw yukio call me up to finish something on the bored i walked up and touched rin shoulder to know i was fine. so as i was writing a couple of demons came up on either side of me and yukio we moved around trying to kill them it was almost like dancing rin was a little mad or aka jealous but me and yukio bumped into each other and turned around i hugged him but it was to kill the demon but that same thing happened

chrysolites pov

this is the second time ive fused i look behind me and pull out my rifle and shoot the last couple of demons and put it away. i look at the class there mouths droped not surprising. "who are you" asked izumo i looked at her moved to the front of the classroom "im chrysolite but you can call me chrys its just eaiser". "so terra and yukio are inside of you" asked rin he didnt look to happy that i was fused i wonder why is that. oh well its not an issue and i dont care i know yukio likes terra but knows rin and him are dating "yes im there fusion and no i dont plan on defusing anytime soon" i said he got a little more mad "well what whould happen if i fused with you" i looked at him and thought he was crazy

"having us fuse is like a mega no no if we do and do to your circumstances with terra and you and with yukio we would more then likely fight each other and defuse so it wouldnt make any sense" he looked at me odly "can we try at least or maybe me and terra could fuse again and make rainbow" i bent down to his level "listen rin we can try once hes done" said yukio oh no there seprate now shit what am i gonna do i want to stay a little longer i split apart

terras pov

"never meant for that to happen sorry yukio" i looked at him i could tell that he liked that "well it seems that you want to try a triple fusion right but we need a big place to do it alright and im only doing it once its bad enough that im even doing this" we went to the training grounds me and rin fused to make rainbow

rainbows pov

"wow again what is it with these two" yukio put a hand out "alright i know you know what i want to do" i smirked "well its not a good idea but lets try" he looked like a shrimp compared to me its fine i twilered him around and caught him from the back and fused im hoping that it works out

new gems pov

i looked at the people who look like moths. bon looked at me "hello new gem fusion im shima nice-" i cut him off "i know who you guys are and i hope youll like me" shima just stood there in amazment "your huge if you stood up" i chuckled "i would break the ceiling yes that is why im sitting down" i said "whats your name" asked izumo "smokey quartz" so far so good with not fighting anyone

bons pov

terra being fused like that its weird i like him but him being fused with two guys that like him then it went down hill from there "will you two stop it i cant consetrate" said terra "just leave him alone yukio" said rin "you know what rin fuck off" said yukio smoky punched him self with one of his six arms and he bit the other hand until smokeys face cracked and he stood up and he was gone it was the three guys "wow we didnt even stay as rainbow thats how bad we are for each other" said terra "we were doing good terra until yukio got weird" yelled rin "like your the one to talk about being weird" he yelled back "you know what here im gonna piss both of you off how about that" terra walked up to me "bon fuse with me" i looked at him funny he pulled me down its so they can stop alright i gulped "you wouldnt dare" said rin to terra "try me" and with that terra kissed me and we fused

new gems pov

"wow terras fusing alot today" i heard shima "hey im" i cut him off "shima just so you know any of terras fusions know who you are" i said that with a little bit of an attitude "im sorry didnt mean it to come out like that" shima said it was okay and i looked at rin and yukio "so you like what you see i knew that would stop you guys" i said "so terra did that on purpose just to stop me and yukio from fighting" i nodded "wow if terra had to do that then we were bad" said yukio "but either way two new gem fusions smokey quartz and and" yukio looked at me "opals my name" yukio wrote it all down "whats that" i asked "mesphisto told me if terra ever fused with anyone to right down the gem fusions name and weapon and if there good for each other" he said i looked down "i just have four arms and two eyes and were super tall" i said "well thank you opal and weapon" i pulled out my sword "its even bigger then terras sword already" shima said with that i defused

terras pov

"there i hope your two are done fighting you two ever fight like that again i swear ill fuse again with bon and shima and make a bigger gem to chase you guys alright" i said they both put there heads down "terra can you fuse with any body" asked sheimi "yes but im tired now and all of this constrating is gotten me a head ache" we all went to are dorms and rin stoped by mine "terra im sorry then yukio was thinking dirty thoughts while fused thats why rainbow should be are main one" rin said "no it wouldnt be fare to chrys and opal and smokey its not right alright and what if i wanted to fuse with anybody else it wouldnt be right okay" he left and i went asleep

rins pov next day

"terra mepeshito wants to meet chrys" i said holding him "okay its not hard to make chrys we walked in and yukio looked nervous wonder why "terra is this fusion gonna attack me" mesphisto asked he shook his head no there where about done until shima knocked into yukio and terra fused with shima well there was a huge demon there and the huge gem fusion just stomped on him "whoo this feels great finally i come out the names Sugilite hey rin whats up" the huge gem brought his hand in front of and fist pounded "your huge" i said he laughed "of course hey rin want to see something cool" he bent down i shook my head and out of his gem on his forhead came out shimas staff and Sugilite pulled out terras weapon to make a halbred "thats cool" Sugilite looked down at me "you like that little man". "are you gonna attack those pillars" Sugilite looked at me "thats the plan where should i start" i pointed to one and he split them in half after he was done

"Ugggghhhh im bored" mephstio looked at Sugilite "alright time defuse" Sugilite looked at mephisto "no im sick of being slpit up you better get used to me because im not defusing" i looked at Sugilite he looked alittle mad. mephisto counted in german and Sugilite was defused "alright that was a bad idea" shima said crawling to bon i ran to terra "terra are you alright" he nodded "yea Sugilite just over worked our bodies its a little painful and i have a monster head ache" i hugged him he cried out in pain "oops sorry"

I helped him up "terra im really sorry that i did that please forgive me" shima bowed "shima if you wanted you could have asked but now i know erinite is a bad fusion and is to be benched i can walk now rin"i let go of him "well mephisto lets show you chrys" yukio looked really happy and i was super pissed they mad chrys ughh that gem is an asshole "hello mephisto" he said maybe i didnt like him because he was with yukio i dont i really liked but i just rolled with it after they were down i told terra to bench chrys as well but yukio heard me "then you bench rainbow" he said "no way rainbow is the best besides opal" i said terra blocked my view from yukio i moved and he moved "im sick of you guys fighting just because you guys you know what here this will end this fight and you guys wont have to worry about fighting he pulled out his sword and stabbed himself

"Terra whats wrong with you" i went over to he pofed into pink smoke and there was only his gem there "where did he go theres no blood"shima looked around and he was right no blood any where but we saw him bleeding what was going on we all went back to are seats and just began class like nothing happened but yukio was really depressed like really sad i couldnt even tell what he was thinking i wanted to know if terras really gone


	7. Chapter 7

sorry guys it was the best one i could find of the fusion song for them so here it is

I got up it has been almost 3 months since terras been gone was he really gone no I refuse to believe my love is gone i carried his gem around with me every were that was until class started and it started to glow and there he was "oh yyyyeeeeessssss im out of that thing" Terra looked around "oh hello rin i hope you stop being and idiot you to yukio" he ducked behind the desk Mephisto walked in and he looked a little chilled "okay we have a mega problem terra are you sure you were the only made like the way you are"

terras pov

why would he ask that "well were are they Mephisto i mine as well go and kill them" he stop me "you dont understand terra there huge they fused right before everyone's eyes in town" i gave him that look "how tall can they be" he looked at me "same height as smokey quartz" this shocked me "how many gems" he put his hands on my shoulders "2" well shit this bad two gems that fuse to big as smokey quartz i think i need somebody else to take them down as Mephisto brought us to them killing humans "there pure demons i sense that from here" i looked at my possibility tbh smokey is a really bad choice same with sugilite i need to make a new one and more stable but with who rin obviously and i got it "come on rin, bon let go" i felt bons stare "you want me to fuse with him no way" i gave him a death glare "get your ass over here now follow my lead" we all sort of just came in sync with each other i stood int he middle and held my hands out for them and pulled them i sure hope this works 

new gems pov

"wait they didnt make another gem fusion to make this one" i looked down "terra dosent have to do that he could fuse to make smokey quartz like i was made i have to go and fight that thing mephisto make sure the students are fine" i started walking to the other gem fusion "huh whos this oh look brother another one whos like us" this fusion was on all fours it had two torsos and it was as tall as me this is really bad im getting rid of this as fast as i can "you two need to spend some time apart" i pulled out my bow and shot at them they flew into the air and shot back at me with shadow bolts "hhmm the gem fusion alexandrite knows what hes doing" i stoped dead in my tracks this one can read minds shit but if i dont concentrate ill lose it what the hell am i gonna do the fusion punched me and shot me across town i saw my friends and they came to my aid "ugh keep it together guys" i stood back up "alright no more playing im gonna go crazy on this bitch" i ran to the fusion with gauntlets on all six of my arms and kept punching it but it kept dodging me i switched to my hammer and knocked them in the air only to get my ass knocked down it use one of its arm legs to hold me down "you know your the reason terra that were like this, we were basically melted together if you think about, but i wouldnt want it any other way and soon as i say our fusions name youll never defeat us" i shot a fire blast out of my second mouth "you dont know the joy of actually being fused properly its fun and your not getting forced to do anything" i shot at them actually hitting them i made a flail and brought them closer brought out one of my gauntlets out and punched them and used my hammer to shoot them into the air and i shot giga arrow those take out alot of my energy out

after those two broke apart i caught them and brought them back to mephisto i fell to my knees "you guys should split now you done enough" said yukio he was right time to go

terras pov

"terra are you alright" asked everybody "alexandrite took out alot out of me but it was worth it those two never knew what it was like to be apart now they can be" i took my sword and broke both of them "they would have never would have made it" i just walked away leaveing everyone in shock "thats it your just gonna kill your brethren and leave" said bon "they were not even close to me how dare you put me on the same boat as them i for one know what to do and not do bon" I left them how dare he think im crazy like they are they were to far gone to know actually what to do

Sorry for the short chapter hoped u like it good bye my darlings

by ** jamesstein**


	8. Chapter 8

rins pov

terra has been a little moody lately actually mabe because of what bon said but i have no i dea today is a day off for all of us no calls no nothing me and terra just hung out and thats what were still doing

"rin" he looked at me "do you think im a horrible boyfriend to you" i looked over at him with a confused look "why in the world would you say that terra is everything ok with you" before he could answer we heard a scream great me and terra run towards the scream and a demon was on top of her trying to eat her actually we nodded at each other we knew what we need to do

rainbows pov

i pulled out my sword and sliced the demon in half "are you okay lady" she back away from "im not gonna hurt you" she back away further "get away from me you nearly killed me the last time why do you want to help me now" i looked at her confusedly i was so confused "why would she say that" i wondered it was weird unless some one else looks exactly like me i walked away and then a little boy walked up to me i bent down to him "what the matter little boy" then he punched me and then his friends were punching me for what "thats for our mothers you killed" killed mothers what are this kids on i got away only to here them scream yea you better run in the background i sat down and i just thought out loud "why are the humans so hateful of us was it because of malachite did malachite kill all of these people well that wouldnt really make sense because malachite was so huge well that lady said the last time but im not fused all the time so is it another fusion killing people" i got up and dusted myself off and saw a man in front of me

"hello sir are you lost" he put a finger to my lips "i know what you are fusion follow me please" i did what he said my curiosity part of me kicked in what if im not the only one going crazy we stoped in a temple "your a rare fusion rainbow quartz" i spun around so fast "how do you know my name exactly" he showed me a book filled with fusion names some were actually done by me or another obsidian "ive been researching at the rare warriors from hell there are very few obsidian now most of the obsidians are warriors there meant for hell to take over but you are different because the obsidian that made you is broken free of that spell and its great really because the fusions that you make are rare fusions and there more tame

i looked up from the fusion book "why are you helping me i thought people hated me" he smiled "its funny because i cant hate you your not one of the bad ones but there is some one like you roaming around at night you should stay here fusion and at night we'll search in the morning" I fell asleep i got up because i heard a noise i ran only to see an exact copy of me "you actually come ive never thought i would see you" I looked over at him he did look like me except the colors were inverted on his clothing "Who are you another rainbow quartz" he nodded "I have a mission and that's to kill everyone who knows about us" that's why he came here to kill that man "well Im not going to let that happen"

after a long battle that the writer was to lazy to write the good rainbow quartz locked away the other rainbow quartz. Rainbow quartz returned only to be praised but he couldn't help feeling that there's more evil gems out there that maybe he can help or break as rainbow walked back to terras room he undressed and wore one of terras shirts that barely fit him rainbow never really inspected himself he was muscular guy with a toned body despite his 4 eyes Hes very hot he looked at himself more he took off his pants just looking down at his Dick wonder what it looked like and oddly enough it was a good 13 inch Dick so that's nice

Anyways guys sorry for a shitty chapter I dint know what to say so if Yall have any suggestion of next chapter let me know plz Kay thanks boi


End file.
